


Turning Page

by lostinfictives



Series: Morphic Daydreams [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Future Fic, Malec, Malec AU, Malec fic, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters fic, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictives/pseuds/lostinfictives
Summary: Domestic!Malec with kids. Turning Page by Sleeping At Last.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood/Max Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood/Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Rafael Lightwood-Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Rafael Lightwood-Bane/Max Lightwood-Bane
Series: Morphic Daydreams [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700890
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Turning Page

Alicante looks beautiful during spring. The skies are blue, and the sun shines brightly over the casa. Magnus walks into the balcony with a cup of coffee and observes the blooming lilacs as they dance gracefully to the early morning breeze.

Magnus smiles, closing his eyes to let the sun's warmth linger on his face. _What a life_ , he muses. He could not have been more grateful. All those centuries spent indulging in life's most known pleasures are nothing compared to where he is–to what he is feeling–at the moment. Content, genuine happiness, unconditional love. He couldn't have asked for more.

"Good morning," a deep, raspy voice murmurs against Magnus's ear as strong arms envelope his waist, wrinkling the satin robe he is currently wearing.

"Good morning, Alexander," Magnus replies, grabbing Alec's left hand and brushing it against his lips. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Alec smiles, pouting and squinting his eyes a little–a habit he does, as Magnus observes, when he is thinking deeply of something. Magnus laughs, giving Alec a gentle nudge. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Alec snaps back to his normal self, gazing sweetly at his husband. "Hm, I was just thinking...maybe I should cook today. I found this new recipe and– Hey!" Alec exclaims, interrupting the panic that's rising in Magnus's eyes. "I won't burn anything this time. Plus, I think I figured out how to make waffles quite crispy."

Magnus raises one brow, smiling teasingly. "You think?"

"I'm sure. And besides, Max really loves waffles. I want to surprise him over breakfast."

"Speaking of, are the kids already awake?"

As if on cue, Magnus and Alec hear playful screams down the garden. Max flies over the shrubs while Rafael runs after him, screaming, "Max, get down! We'll wake up our dads. Come on! I thought we're going to train?"

Max giggles as he turns to face his brother. "But flying is much more fun, Rafe! How about I teach you how to do it?"

"Brother, you know I can never do that, right?"

"Never say never. All the legends are true. Everything is possible, Rafe!"

Rafael smiles at his brother's wit, reaching out to try and pull Max down.

Magnus and Alec gaze down lovingly at their kids who are now beginning to train. Alec laughs upon seeing Max use magic to shield himself from Rafael's strikes. "He got that from you," he says, remembering that time when he and Magnus tried to train together, and Alec ended up getting frustrated because Magnus wouldn't quit tickling his neck with magic. It's safe to say that Alec poured out all of his frustrations that day into...something else that led the both of them becoming very out of breath...in bed.

"Max, stop using your blue light!"

"It's called magic, Rafe!"

"Whatever. Just quit it," Rafael says, clearly getting annoyed.

Magnus snickers. "And Rafael got that from you," he says.

Alec tightens his hold on Magnus's waist, gently swaying them. They continue to watch Max and Rafael who are now running around the garden, chasing each other playfully.

"Rafe, I'm getting hungry," Max says, stopping on his tracks.

"Okay then. Let's see if dad and papa are already up! Come on!"

"Wait," Max exclaims. "One more round of tag?"

Rafael just smiles and begins to chase his brother around. "Hey, that's not fair! Stop making yourself float!"

Alec lets go of Magnus and stands beside him, smiling at their kids. "Look at what we did."

Magnus looks at his husband with so much adoration, snaking his arms around Alec's bare shoulders.

"They are my everything," he hums before returning his gaze on Max and Rafael. "Good job, Shadowhunter," Magnus says, tapping Alec's chest.

Alec smiles, catching Magnus's eyes. "Well, I had a little help," he says, giving his husband a quick kiss before running into the kitchen to start cooking Max's waffles.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Look at what we did." part is inspired by The Theory of Everything's "Look at what we made." scene.


End file.
